


We Got Chemistry

by peterkavinskylarajean



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: AU, Chemistry project, F/M, Slow Burn, lara Jean and Peter are partners, no letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterkavinskylarajean/pseuds/peterkavinskylarajean
Summary: Peter Kavinsky and Lara Jean Covey get paired together in a chemistry project. They end up spending a lot of time together and after his breakup with Gen, they start fake dating each other.Or an au where Lara Jean and Peter get together without the letters but still fake dating





	1. Reunited

“We’ll be doing a chemistry project for the whole school year. Don’t worry, it will be a partner project and we’ll only be working on it once a month in class, but you still have to work on it on your own. It will count for 30% of your whole grade. Ok, so here are the partners.”

Lara Jean was sitting in science class when her teacher said that. 

“Genevieve is gonna be paired with Gabe.”

She saw Peter and Genevieve make eye contact. As the power couple, they were partnered up in everything. Gen rolled her eyes and Peter just looked disappointed.

“Chris, you’ll be with Lucas.”

Of course, her only two friends were paired together, so she didn’t have a chance to be with someone she was comfortable with. That was her life in a nutshell.

“Peter is with Lara Jean.”

He looked back at her and winked while she groaned quietly before sinking into her seat. 

“Ok guys, meet your partners.”

“Hey, Lara Jean,” he said to her.

“Hey, Peter. I know you wanted Gen, so don’t take it on me that I’m not her and I’m just me, plain old Lara Jean, who you haven’t talked to since who knows when,” her voice trailed off.

“It’s fine.”

Yea sure. That’s why you looked so disappointed when you weren’t paired with Gen.

A week later, Peter and Lara Jean were together in the library before class. 

“Do you remember why we stopped being friends?” he asked out of nowhere.

“Gen,” she blurted. 

She instantly regretted her response after seeing Peter’s face fall. 

“I meant going from middle school to high school is different, so we probably just didn’t see each other that much,” she immediately said to try to make things better.

“Lara Jean, we had basically three classes together every year in high school. And we have what now? Five classes together this year?” 

“Well, you had lacrosse and I always spent time with my family.”

“What did you mean about Gen?” he asked, going back to what she had said a minute ago. 

“Nothing. Forget about it.”

“Tell me. She always avoided you, but I just don’t understand why. Please, just say it.” Peter looked pretty desperate for answers. After a few years, he had always wondered why he never talked to Lara Jean anymore. They were childhood friends after all. 

“Because you kissed me,” she said lowly.

“Huh?” He raised his eyebrows. They had kissed, but no one was around so nobody knew except for them. 

“The day in John Ambrose McClaren’s basement where you said my hair smelled like coconuts. Apparently, Gen went back downstairs to get her jacket and she saw us. Maybe you don’t remember. It was a long time ago and you’re obviously out of my league so you probably thinking I’m lying to you anyway.”

“No, I remember, but I don’t understand. I kissed you. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“She had the biggest crush on you, so she thought I stabbed her in the back. Then, she just started to ignore me,” Lara Jean replied.

“That is pretty messed up,” he said truthfully.

“But it was a long time ago and I’m over it,” she said, trying to not make him feel any worse. 

“Fine. I think we should be friends though. Make up for lost time. Deal?” 

He reached his hand out for her to shake. 

“I’m sorry, Peter, but again, you are way out of my league, even if we’re just friends. Obviously, I haven’t been the most social person in high school and you are. I couldn’t possibly fit in with you and your friends.”

“That’s bullshit. I know plenty of my lacrosse friends think your hot, in a quirky way.”

“Um.” Lara Jean felt her face become hot.

“Please?” He reached his hand out again. 

She knew that it wasn’t going to work out, but there was a part of her who could never say no to him. Next thing she knew, her hand took his across the table, which made him break out into a grin. 

When they heard the bell ring, he picked up Lara Jean’s books for her and they headed to chemistry together. Before they walked into the classroom, Peter took out her scrunchie and put it on his wrist. She couldn’t believe he would willingly wear her colorful and especially girly scrunchie.

“You look pretty with your hair down. Now that we’re friends, you gotta impress all my lacrosse teammates. Think of me as your wingman.” He smirked and walked in. 

Lara Jean straightened her hair out before following him. For the rest of class, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

At lunch, he waved her over to his table. Chris and Lucas decided to go get Subway, so she decided to go, but she knew this was a one time thing. It was only because he felt sorry about what happened. 

“Hey, Peter,” she said before plopping into a seat next to him which was also the furthest seat from Gen. 

“What are you doing here, Lara Jean?” Gen asked her coldly. She gave her a fake smile to please Peter, so Lara Jean did that same thing back, trying to fight back the anger from years of bullying. 

“Actually, Peter and I are friends,” she responded, trying not to smile about how it got under Gen’s skin.

“You know Gabe and Darrell right? That’s Pammy, Darrell’s girlfriend,” Peter said, pointing to a girl with ginger hair and freckles all around her face. 

“Yeah, I’ve seen you in class,” she responded without trying to be too awkward. 

“Yeah, we have English together,” Pammy said confidently with a welcoming smile.

Lara Jean nodded and smiled back at her, trying to be polite.

The whole time, Peter was trying to include her in the conversation but eventually gave up. They both knew that she couldn’t fit in with his friends in just one lunch period because of all the times they never talked to each other. 

When she got home, Lara Jean flopped onto her bed and sighed. She was going to sleep off the awkward lunch but then heard a ding from her phone. 

Peter: Friends text each other, right?

Lara Jean: How did you get my number?

Peter: Wow. Didn’t even bother to say hi. 

Lara Jean: Sorry, but how did you?

Peter: Don’t worry about it. Anyway, I forgot to give you back your scrunchie and I haven’t heard the end of it at lacrosse practice. But don’t feel too bad.

Lara Jean: Well I’m not the one who snatched it off my wrist.

Peter: I’ll drop it off later. 

Lara Jean: You can just give it to me tomorrow at school. 

Peter: It’s fine. I was just heading to the Corner Cafe anyway for dinner.

Lara Jean: Thanks

Ten minutes later, she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, she saw who she expected, Peter Kavinsky. 

“Is this the boyfriend?” 

She forgot Kitty was on the couch, like always, watching a movie. Kitty was infamous for putting her nose in everyone’s business. 

Peter chuckled. He held out his wrist and took off the scrunchie. 

“Here,” he said as he handed it to Lara Jean. He looked back at Kitty and said,”Kitty, right? I used to go to this house all the time. Looks pretty much the same.”

“Right,” Lara Jean said. She remembered when they all used to go to the Pearson’s treehouse, Peter and Gen included. 

“You didn’t answer the question. Is he your boyfriend?” Kitty never seemed to back down out of anything. 

“No,” she responded. “Now, stop making our guest uncomfortable.” She motioned Peter with her eyes at her sister. 

“Fine.”

Lara Jean turned back to face Peter.“Well, it was really nice of you to come here, but you can go back to what you were doing,” she tried to say sincerely.

“Wow, Covey. Already trying to kick me out.” He smiled at her. 

Before she could respond, they all noticed her dad walking down the stairs. 

“Is that Peter Kavinsky? I was just about to cook, wanna stay for dinner?” her dad asked. 

Lara Jean groaned internally and stared at her dad in disbelief. 

“Sure. Thanks, Dr. Covey,” Peter replied.

“Hell yes,” Kitty said loudly. 

Before walking into the kitchen, Dr. Covey pointed at Kitty and said,”Language.”

During dinner, they catched up on what had happened so far in high school for Peter.

“So why are you here if you aren’t Lara Jean’s boyfriend?” Kitty was always to ask questions directly, having almost no filter.

“Lara Jean is my partner for a year long chem project.”

“So I guess we’ll see you a lot.” She had a mischievous look on her face and having the corners of her mouth raise slightly. 

“I guess so.”

“Fine. You can call me Kitty.”

“Wasn’t I supposed to call you Kitty a second ago?” He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“Nope. Strangers call me Katherine.” 

“So what am I now since I’m not a stranger anymore?”

“My sister’s soon to be boyfriend. Lara Jean needs one and with you coming here more often… it obviously means something.”

Lara Jean spoke up. “Kitty, stop.”

“I actually have a girlfriend.”

“Name?”

“Gen, short for Genevieve.”

Kitty turned to Lara Jean. “Does he mean Gen as in middle school Gen?”

“That’s the one,” Lara Jean responded.

“That ain’t gonna last,” she said turning back to Peter.

“It’s actually lasted for a long time,” he said while looking shocked about the fact that she had the nerve to say that in front of his face.

“Sorry, Peter. That was out of line. Kitty, can you apologize?” Dr. Covey asked after witnessing the whole discussion.

“No, because she’s the Gen who tormented Lara Jean and still continues to.” Peter had a loss for words. Kitty continued,”yea, I know what happened after you kissed my sister at that party. I overhear a lot of things.”

“Kitty, it’s fine. Seriously, you’re making Peter uncomfortable,” Lara Jean said, looking at Peter who clearly was.

“Well I’m sorry for telling the truth. I remember when she wouldn’t give me my doll back and she ended up ripping the seams of the dress. I was five and I still remember,” Kitty continued.

“Let’s change the subject into something Kitty is less passionate about,” Dr. Covey suggested.

“Fine, but just a warning, I am very passionate about everything.” 

For the rest of the dinner, they talked about anything other than Gen. Peter tried to contribute to the conversation but he wasn’t completely ok after Kitty’s honesty.

As Lara Jean walked Peter to the door, she said,”I’m really sorry about what Kitty said. That was totally not ok.”

“Listen, Lara Jean. Some things Kitty said were true and I didn’t know how bad it was for you so I’m the one who should be apologizing,” Peter said sincerely.

“No, it’s not your fault, but Kitty is my responsibility so just accept my apology.”

“I can’t do that when I was the one who was wrong.”

“Peter-“

“Let’s just drop it. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Tomorrow.”

“Bye, Covey.” He turned around and walked out the door which made her stomach drop to the floor. Now, she finally had the time to go upstairs and sleep everything off.

After the dinner, Peter started to notice all the little things Gen did. At lunch, she called Peter stupid when he said he got a B on a quiz. He had never been bothered about it because he always thought her voice was light hearted, but today, he felt the coldness. When she met with him after lacrosse practice, he leaned to kiss her and she blatantly said,”no. You smell and I can’t be seen getting your sweat on me. And nobody’s looking so it’s not like it’s worth kissing you.”

On the weekend, the couple was invited to Gabe’s pool party. He playfully picked her up and dropped her in the pool. She shrieked. 

“Peter Grant Kavinsky, I swear if you mess with me on more time, we’re done,” Gen screamed.

She had said that many times and he would always make it up to her somehow. Peter finally noticed that she always overreacted and threatened to end their relationship more than a healthy amount. He decided to just cannonball into the pool since he was more annoyed than he usually was. The water splashed on her.

“Ok, we’re over.”

“Come on, Gen. You’re really gonna end it after a cannonball?” Gabe asked. He was wide eyed. Everyone knew that she was a bit extreme, but this was a little too much. 

“Fine. We’re over because this hasn’t been working for a long time. I’m seeing a college student,” she blurted out in frustration.

“What?” He said that one word and left. Peter didn’t care if he was her ride home, he just needed to get out of there. Gen just dumped him in front of all of his friends. Most importantly, she had been cheating on him after finding a new shinier trophy to show off.

He got in his car and after ten minutes, he was in front of Lara Jean’s house.

As soon as she opened the door, she asked,”what are you doing here? Isn’t there a party at Gabe’s or something. Probably explains why you smell like chlorine.”

He let himself in and flopped on the couch.

“She cheated on me.”

“Oh my god, Peter.” Lara Jean rushed to him and stared at him with disbelief.

“Kitty was right. And so were you. I know you didn’t say it out loud, but I know what you were thinking.”

“That’s not important right now,” she said sweetly.

“I’m sorry that I just barged into your house uninvited.”

“It’s ok.”

Peter sat up and asked,”Can I hug you?” to which she hesitantly responded,” sure.”

She wrapped her arms around him and he rested his head on her shoulder. 

“What are friends for?” she whispered into his ear. 

They stayed silent, in each others arms, until Lara Jean broke the silence. “Want a cookie? It might make you feel better.”

Peter looked up at her. “I’d love one.” He slowly got up and reached his hand out to her. She grabbed it and he pulled her up from the couch into the kitchen. 

As they started to munch on cookies, they heard the doorbell ring. He started to stand up, but she stopped him. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll get it.”

He overheard her say,”Hi, Josh.” Peter quietly stood in the doorway.

“Lara Jean, I know Margot just broke up with me, but I can’t stop getting you out of my head,” Josh said lowly. 

“What?”

“I like you.”

“Josh, that can’t happen,” she said firmly.

Peter saw Josh lean in and kiss her. Lara Jean, being faithful to Margot, backed away and screamed,”Josh, get out.”

“Please, Lara Jean. I-”

“She told you to leave,” Peter said. He stepped out of the doorway and went right next to Lara Jean.

“What’s he doing here?” Josh asked sharply.

“I’m her boyfriend,” he lied.

“You’re dating this douche? I thought you wouldn’t go for a jock.”

Lara Jean grabbed Peter’s hand. “He is more than just a jock. If you’re going to stomp in here, kiss me, and then insult my boyfriend, you should just go.”

“Fine, if that’s what you want.” Josh still had a softness in his eyes, but he looked more angry than disappointed. He turned back one more time before leaving. 

“Oh my god,” she said softly. 

She dropped to the ground and sobbed in her hands. Peter sat next to her. He pulled her head into his lap and let her cry. 

After a minute, she lifted her head. 

“Peter, I’m so sorry. You really didn’t have to stand up for me and let me soak your shorts with my tears.”

“No. Josh was being a complete ass so if you need to cry in my lap, then just do it.”

“Thank you,” she whispered before leaning on his shoulder. “By the way, that was really smart of you to say that you were my boyfriend, but you know Josh is going to see us being just friends at school.”

“He doesn’t have to.” Peter pauses for a second before saying,”I have this crazy idea.”

“Uh huh,” she said as her voice trailed off. 

“What if we were in a fake relationship? I don’t want people at school to think Gen cheated on me and I’m some weak person since we’ve been together for such a long time. You don’t want Josh to kiss you again. It’s a win-win. We’re going to see each other a lot anyway with our project.”

“I don’t know. That day in the cafeteria was way out of my comfort zone and that was just us being friends. Not to mention it wasn’t in front of the whole school.”

“Look, it would only be for a month at most,” he defended. 

“I’ll consider it.” She surprised herself and Peter with her answer. Lara Jean wasn’t the type of person to even consider agreeing to this far fetched idea. 

“Just do it.” They both turned around suddenly to see Kitty. “I mean come on, Lara Jean. You need more friends and Peter is hot. I swear if you bring up the fact I called you hot, your life will get so much harder, Peter.”

Peter just smirked and Lara Jean just stared at her. 

“Don’t you remember when I told you I overhear a lot of things? I would’ve found about this sooner or later. Also, you need to tell Margot about Josh because that was a friggin bad move on his part,” she continued. 

“I’ll do it, I guess. But I get to back out whenever I want and you’re giving me and Kitty rides to school in the mornings,” she said unsurely. 

“Nice, Lara Jean! That driving part though was smart. I’m proud of you.” She gave them both a thumbs up sign before leaving. 

“I guess this is a thing now,” Peter said.

“I guess it is. Pick me up at 7:45 tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

“Also, I should tell you that this is my first relationship. Even if it is fake.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

“I should go call Margot now.”

“I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Ok. Bye.”

He walked out the door and drove away. As soon as he left, Lara Jean’s stomach sank a little. 

What have I done? I have to call Margot. Shit. 

It was four in the morning in Scotland, but Margot’s sleep schedule was messed up enough for Lara Jean to know that she was still awake. 

“Margot?”

“Yea?”

“Josh kissed me. And I swear I pulled away as soon he did it and I’m so sorry.”

“Lara Jean, are you ok?” she asked.

“What? No yelling? No screaming?”

“Well, I’m pretty angry but I need to make sure you’re ok.”

“Yeah, I’m ok now I guess. Peter helped me.”

“Kavinsky?”

Lara Jean explained the whole fake dating plan to Margot because there was no way to keep a secret from her so she just told her the truth from the start. At first Margot said it was a bad idea, but then she agreed that if it worked, then they should try it. 

“Ok, go back to sleep.”

“I’ll try.” Margot yawned and then hung up the phone. 

Lara Jean sighed in relief. In bed, she twisted and turned, worried about showing up to school with Peter in a girlfriend-boyfriend type of way.


	2. Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Kavinsky and Lara Jean start their fake dating and it turns out, their relationship is pretty believable. They get help from Kitty and especially the publicity from that Halloween party.

Lara Jean and Kitty waited outside of their house for Peter in the morning. He was pretty late at that point, but her dad had already left for work and she refused to get a ride from Josh. It was either Peter or she had to drive herself and she was terrified of even the thought.

Finally, they saw a silver Jeep stop in front of their house. Kitty ran in and admired the car and Lara Jean went in the front seat.

Kitty was holding a small bottle and he had never seen such a small drink before. Intrigued, he asked, “hey Kitty, what are you drinking?” 

“Yakult, it’s a Korean yogurt smoothie.”

“Can I try it?”

“Sure,” she responded and handed him the small bottle.

After a sip, he said,”this is really good. Can you bring me on of these tomorrow? You know, for my car services.”

“We didn’t agree to this yesterday. The rides were included without a fee.”

“Please?” He gave Kitty puppy dog eyes before she said,”fine. Now stop creeping me out with your face.”

He chuckled before starting to drive to school.

When they finally arrived after dropping off Kitty, Peter took Lara Jean’s hand. At first, everyone thought it was because they were really close friends somehow. It was still a shock because their social levels were so different and the fact that Genevieve would probably be monitoring Peter's every move. That all changed when they got to the cafeteria. 

Before sitting down, he grabbed her waist and pulled her close. 

He said,”friends don’t kiss each other,” in a low voice so only Lara Jean could hear. Peter leaned and kissed her. He raised one of his hands to cup her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he sweetly bit her bottom lip. They could hear their classmates howling in the background. When they pulled away, their foreheads touched and they looked into each other’s eyes. 

“I guess we’re not just friends anymore,” she said. 

Peter smiled. He sat down and motioned her to sit next to him. Once she did, he put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned on his shoulder.

Emily walked over to them. She was Genevieve’s best friend, so she was probably sent by her.

“So what is this?” she asked, motioning the two of them together.

“Well you can tell Gen that Lara Jean is my girlfriend,” Peter replied.

“Sure,” Emily muttered before walking away.

“Gen’s gonna murder me in my sleep. When I get murdered, tell the police that it was Gen or at least that Gen should be the main suspect,” Lara Jean said. 

She sank lower into his chest.

“Don’t worry. I’ll save you before you die.”

“Wow, that’s really reassuring,” she replied sarcastically.

“Your boyfriend has muscles. It should be reassuring.”

“Fine. I’ll give you that.”

Peter smirked and said,”let’s go to class.”

His hand reached around to her back and then they started to walk together. They could see people eyeing them but they didn’t let it bother them. 

Before dropping her off to her class, Peter stopped her and gave her a light, sweet kiss on the forehead. Lara Jean was still blushing by the time she go into class.

When she went to her locker, she saw a note. 

“Gen was always a bitch about me writing notes so I’ll write you some. <3  
-Peter”

Lara Jean met up with Peter on the lacrosse field because he wanted her to be there for practices so he could show her off.

“Did you get my note?” 

“Yeah.”

Peter was in his lacrosse gear. The coach yelled at him to come back on the field and he ran back. She finished a couple of assignments on the bleachers while occasionally looking up at him. When practice was over, she walked up to him and he kissed her. It was a quick one but her heart started to beat loudly out of her chest.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For letting me kiss you. I just came back from lacrosse practice and I haven’t taken a shower yet. You didn’t yell at me like Gen,” he said truthfully.

“You’re welcome. I think Gen really has lowered your expectations for girlfriends.”

“Whatever you say, Covey.”

He lead them to the locker room and took a quick shower before driving them back.

When they arrived at her house, they started watching a movie with Kitty.

“Now that you guys are dating or whatever, you gotta post it on your Instagram.” 

“Kitty’s right,” Peter replied.

“Ok so give me your phone. Lara Jean, you have to lie down on the couch next to Peter and you, Peter, have to put your arm around her. Ok, get into your positions people.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Lara Jean said.

“It is very necessary,” Kitty said.

Peter chimed in. “I agree with Kitty.”

Lara Jean grumbled,”fine,” and went into Peter’s arms. She laid her hand on his chest. Kitty stood up on the coffee table to capture the moment. 

“Perfect. Now I need caption ideas,” she exclaimed.

“How about 9/15/18 and then a heart and a lock emoji? You know, the day when we’re first dating?” Peter was the expert in relationships after being with Gen, the social media queen.

“Subtle and mysterious. I like it.”

After the picture was posted, the comments flooded with questions about the two. 

@larajeancovey: luv u baby

@p_kavinsky: ilym covey

They were sitting in the library working on their chemistry project. Peter was trying to study while Lara Jean was just lost in her thoughts and played with her pencil. 

“Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we not kiss as much?”

Peter’s eyebrow raised. “Sure, I guess? But we are in a relationship.”

“Fake relationship,” Lara Jean corrected. “Since I’ve never had a boyfriend, I don’t want all my firsts to be fake. Sure you can kiss me, but I don’t want something so hardcore and just have it end up to be fake.”

“Yeah, okay. I get that. Fine, I will only kiss you when necessary.”

“Thanks. Really Peter. It means a lot.”

“To make up for no kissing, can you help me study for the chem test?”

“Deal.”

As they were about to start studying again, Lara Jean shyly said,”you can put your hand in my back pocket.”

“Huh?”

“Sixteen Candles? The opening image?”

“Isn’t that movie from the 70’s or something?”

“No. The 80’s.”

“Ok. Whatever my girl wants, but I seriously need to study. Seriously, the stereotype is the jock trying not to study, but now the girl with straight A’s isn’t. The tables have turned, Covey.”

“Ok, ok. But we are definitely going to watch it next movie night.”

While they were walking, Peter slid his hand in Lara Jean’s back pocket. He would admit touching her ass felt pretty intimate and unique in its own way. Gen did a double take. They could see her face pinch up before she whipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away. 

It was Halloween and they had been invited to Gabe’s party.

“Couple costume ideas?”

“I was thinking of going as a Cho Chang. If I’m not an Asian character, people always think I’m trying to wear a manga costume,” Lara Jean replied.

Peter chuckles and said,”fine, but who’s Cho Chang?”

“Are you serious?” She was genuinely surprised the he didn’t read all the Harry Potter books. “You are going to read Harry Potter while you’re dating me, but until then, we’ll think of something else. What were you thinking?”

“Tyler Durden and Marla Singer. Remember? We watched Fight Club a week ago and it's my favorite movie.”

“But if someone thinks I’m a manga character, I’m going to go back home.”

“Fine with me. We can just watch a movie with Kitty or something.”

Over the few months they had been fake dating, they were used to having Kitty join them for a movie. She almost felt like his little sister. 

Before the party, Lara Jean changed into a small, black dress with spaghetti straps and put on a wig that looked just like Marla Singer. She threw on a black leather jacket before meeting Peter in the front. Halloween was her favorite since she could be whoever she wanted to be. Lara Jean would always go all out. She saw Peter and he wore a button down with a brown leather jacket and a lot of hair gel.

“Wow, Covey. You look sexy,” he said when he saw her in her costume.

“Thanks,” she said. Her face felt hot and she could tell she was blushing.

They were acting normal but she could feel a tensions between them since she was more dressed up than usual, especially after Peter called her sexy.

When they got to the mansion, Gabe greeted them with cups of beer.

“Sorry, Gabe. I’m driving home so I gotta stick to kombucha,” Peter said when he saw the cups.

“It’s ok.”

Lara Jean confidently accepted. She really did feel better and more comfortable with her costume and Peter by her side.

When they got onto the dance floor, they were jumping around each other, laughing and smiling. A slow song came on.

“May I have this dance?” Peter asked while reaching his hand out.

“Of course, Tyler Durden,” she said jokingly. She took his hand and he pulled her in. He places his hands on her waist as she put her arms around his neck. They had been at a place in their fake relationship where she felt it was okay to rest her head on his shoulder. Touching each other felt more natural.

“You look stunning,” he whispered in her ear.

Lara Jean looked up at Peter. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

He made the impulsive decision and kissed her. Instead of pulling away, she pulled him closer, running her fingers through his hair. They could feel each other smiling while kissing each other. As they pulled apart, she said,”sorry for messing with your hair,” and she leaned back against his shoulder again so he couldn’t see her blush.

“Well Tyler Durden’s hair is pretty messy so it just adds to the authenticity," he said softly.

When the party died down, they sat on the couch, keeping Gabe company while he was throwing out cups of beer. She snuggled into Peter’s arms and completely passed out. 

She woke up to a text of a picture from Gabe. It was Peter and Lara Jean kissing under the disco ball from the party.

Gabe: Peter would kill me if he found out I took this pic, but he would thank me later. Right now, I don’t wanna die so don’t snitch on me.

Lara Jean: It will be our secret

An hour later, she decided to post it on her Instagram, captioning it Tyler Durden + Marla Singer.

She heard her phone immediately ring from a call from Peter.

“Did Gabe do this?”

“My lips are sealed.”

“You drive me crazy. Just tell me,” he pleaded.

She replied,”nope,” before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know the title of this chapter is from High School Musical, but whatever. Thank you so much for all the kudos from the last chapter. I expect to update this story every two-three days or something but I'm actually in school so... Anyway, hope you enjoy and please leave comments for new prompts and one shot ideas. Feedback is appreciated!! Thank you again and happy reading :)


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and Gen is... being Gen again.

After the kissing at the Halloween party, they started to cross the line more and more. Lara Jean was at one of Peter’s games. She didn’t quite get the concept of lacrosse but she still knew when to clap and especially when Peter scored. After a while, the two high schools were tied until Peter scored the winning point. Of course the handsomest jock would win in it all for his team. At the end of the game, she ran on the field to meet him. 

“Hey, Covey,” he said. Peter was grinning from ear to ear because of his big win.

“Congrats, Kavinsky,” she replied.

He slipped off his jersey and pulled it over top of her. 

“I want you to have it.”

Instead of speaking, she wrapped her arms around him before looking up at him again. Lara Jean pulled him down and kissed him. She wasn’t really comfortable with PDA, but everyone knew when a girlfriend got a jersey, it was special. He began to smile with their lips still on each others. Peter started holding her tightly. With all his leftover strength, he picked her up and swung her around. Her feet flew off the ground while everyone who had been watching the game had their eyes on them. 

“Thanks,” she whispered in his ear after he set her down. 

Peter chuckled and said,”I should be the one thanking you. Movie later tonight? Your pick.”

Even though the gesture seemed a little small, movies were their thing. It was his night to pick the movie and Lara Jean knew he was excited for tonight because he had been raving about Die Hard ever since their last movie night.

“Hmm. I pick Die Hard.” She smiled at him and winked before saying,”now go shower.”

She was about turn around but felt a tug on her arm before spinning into Peter's arms again. He kissed her cheek and winked. 

“Winking’s my thing, Covey.”

“And I thought I was supposed to kiss you on the cheek.” She walked away before he could even think of a response. 

On the morning of Christmas Eve, Peter stopped by her house.

“Shouldn’t you be with your family?” Lara Jean questioned.

“Well, now you’re like my second family. Plus, I got you a present.” He took out a small box and opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw a heart locket with a diamond chip in the center. She had been eyeing it whenever she went to Peter’s mom’s antique store. 

“You wouldn’t stop talking about it when we were in the store.”

“Oh my god Peter.” She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you,” she murmured into his shoulder. 

He let go and said,”turn around.” Lara Jean obeyed and stood silently. His arms went around her neck and then he clasped the necklace.

“Beautiful,” he exclaimed.

“Now, I need to get your gift.”

“You didn’t have to, Covey.”

“I obviously did.”

She ran up the stairs. When she came back down, she held a brand new lacrosse stick.

“Wait. Is that?”

“You wouldn’t stop talking about it at your lacrosse practices,” she said, imitating him.

His old stick was pretty worn out and most of the guys got new ones over the summer. Peter was still stuck with his one from sophomore year. It wasn’t like he needed anything new, but he always wanted something better. 

“Come here.”

They hugged each other again before he had to leave to go back to his family.

When they went back to school after winter break, Lara Jean came out with a gray sweater and shirt underneath with a Peter Pan collar. She rushed into his car, didn’t thinking through how cold it was going to be. It was snowing a little, but she thought a sweater would do.

She was warming up, putting her hands in front of the ventilator, on the way to school. Once they got out of the car, she couldn’t stop shivering.

“It’s so cold,” she said while her teeth were chattering.

Peter pulled out a lacrosse sweatshirt from his car and handed it to Lara Jean. Once she put it on, he gently put the hood over her head and pulled the sleeves over her ice cold hands. 

“Better?”

“Much.”

He grabbed the sleeve with his bare hand and headed toward the school. She stopped him, taking his hand off. Lara Jean pulled his hand into her sleeve and held it. They walked in holding hands in the sleeve of the sweatshirt. 

Before going in, he wiped off the snow in her hair and he kissed the crown of her head. Peter put his arm around her waist before he pushed the doors opened.

Lara Jean headed to her locker when she saw a note. It said "turn around."

She curiously did and saw Peter with all of his friends. They unzipped their jackets one by one, revealing shirts that had a letter painted onto it which all ended up spelling “winter formal?” 

Lara Jean jumped onto Peter and hugged him. 

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes,” she said while nodding.

His hands slid under her thighs that were wrapping around his waist. He started to kiss her all over her face. She stopped him and leaned in until their lips touched. Even though Lara Jean was the one who said less kissing, she couldn’t believe he would do a grand gesture like this, especially since they were only fake dating. They could hear Peter’s friends cheering, but they continued to make out. She pulled away to see his face grinning. He placed her back on the ground and grabbed her hand to lead her to the cafeteria.

“Wait,” Gabe yelled, stopping them. “It’s picture time.”

He wrapped his arm around her waist and she pressed her lips against his cheek. 

On the day of the winter formal, Lara Jean wore a burgundy sweater dress which she dressed up with a dark Smokey eye look, a French braid, and nice black heels. 

Peter picked her up, wearing a black suit over a blue collared shirt and a black tie. After taking lots of pictures for their parents, they went in his car.

“Lara Jean, I wanna tell you something before we go to formal.” His eyes looked more serious than usual.

“Sure,” she said, looking genuinely concerned.

“I don’t think we can fake date when you look like this.”

“Wait, what?” She didn’t get it. Lara Jean dressed up and put in way more effort than she normally did. Even Kitty definitely approved.

“That didn’t come out right,” he corrected. “You look stunning and you always do to me. Every since the day I kissed you in seventh grade, I always wanted you to be my girlfriend but then Gen happened. This whole fake dating thing made me realize.” He paused and said,”I’m in love with you.”

She couldn’t register what she had heard and said,”you what?”

“I’m in love with you, Lara Jean,” he repeated, patiently waiting for an answer.

“With me? I have always loved you but you, Peter Kavinsky, don’t fall in love with girls like me. Girls who bake all the time, spend time with their family, read romance novels, and watch rom coms. You fall in love with girls like Gen,” she confessed.

“I wish you’d stop comparing yourself to her. You make me a better person and I hope I did the same thing for you. I know I’m popular, but when social status didn’t exist, I loved you.” Peter looked like he was telling the truth, but Lara Jean couldn’t accept that this was becoming real and not a fantasy.

“You did?” 

“Of course I did.”

“Are you sure?”

“Seriously. Just accept that I wanna be your real boyfriend.”

She finally gave in and replied,”and I wanna be your real girlfriend.”

They both leaned closer to one another until their lips met. Everytime they kissed, Lara Jean would get butterflies in her stomach and felt her heart beating faster. This time wasn’t any different except for the fact that it really counted. He playfully bit her bottom lip and started to kiss her along her jawline. 

He looked up at her and said,”let’s go to homecoming and show everyone how much I love you.”

She bit her lip to keep her smile from getting too big. They held hands while he was driving. Lara Jean was looking at Peter the whole time in the car and he kept his eyes on the road, except he occasionally lifted her hand and kissed it.

They were dancing all night when the principal spoke into the microphone. 

“Please, can I get your attention? I will be announcing the winter formal king and queen. For king…” 

As the principal opened an envelope, Gabe patted Peter’s back. 

“Peter Kavinsky.”

He started to smile and kissed Lara Jean one more time before heading up onto the stage. The crown was placed on his head and the principal continued to say,”and the queen is Genevieve.”

Lara Jean was taken aback. She knew that Gen was popular, but she prayed for any other person to win queen other than Peter’s ex-girlfriend. 

Once she was crowned, they headed to the dance floor. He reached his hand out toward her reluctantly and she took it with a mischievous smile on her face. Peter tried to keep his distance from her, even though they were slow dancing. He looked out in the crowd for Lara Jean, but Gen took her hand and turned his face back toward her. 

“Look, Gen. We are over and this dance doesn’t mean anything.”

“Sure,” she said almost as a whisper. She grabbed face and pressed his lips onto hers. He jumped back, with everyone still looking at them.

“You have no right to do that shit in front of everyone, especially in front of my girlfriend.” Peter really didn’t want to raise his voice in front of everyone at the dance, but he couldn’t believe at what Genevieve had just done. 

“You mean your future ex-girlfriend. We all know that you were just with her to get me jealous.” Gen scoffed. “She isn’t going to last. Lara Jean isn’t pretty and she’s not going to satisfy your needs. She’s a virgin.”

Before Peter could respond, he could feel a tug on his sleeve. Lara Jean was looking up at him. She turned to Gen and said,”I’m sorry that he chose me over you, but the way you’re treating him is probably why. And how do you know if I’m a virgin? It’s not your business so stop trying to be the desperate ex-girlfriend and leave us alone.”

Gen was in shock and was processing everything Lara Jean said. When she started to speak again, Peter grabbed Lara Jean’s hand and left. 

“Before you try to apologize, it wasn’t your fault and I don’t care what Gen says because she’s just trying to tear us down,” she quickly told him. 

“I love you. For speaking up to Gen and for making me feel better,” Peter responded. He grabbed her waist and left a lingering kiss on her forehead. 

“Kavinsky, I know you can do better than that. Seriously, I just trash talked Gen in front of the whole school.” He smiled and they both met each other and kissed. Her hands went around her neck and pulled him closer to her. 

“Let’s not let Gen ruin our night any more than she has already,” Lara Jean finally said. 

Peter took her hand and together they walked back into the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be only one or two more chapters. Thank you so much for all the reads.


	4. Once In A Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finish their chemistry project... finally and skips to when they get engaged

A week later, Peter and Lara Jean were sitting on his couch watching yet another movie. Her head was in his lap and he was gently stroking her hair. 

Suddenly, she got up and said,”shit.”

“Woah. Did you just say shit?”

“Our chemistry project is due in two days Peter and we’ve done only half of it.”

“Shit.” 

He immediately slammed the laptop down and ran to get his backpack full of their notes. 

They were at his house and they just came back from school.

In the distance, Peter heard Lara Jean calling her dad and saying how she would stay late at his house to do their project. 

“Ok. My dad knows we’re going to stay really late so make some coffee and let’s do this thing,” she declared.

They scrambled to do most of their project when Peter heard a pencil drop and looked toward Lara Jean. She had dropped the pencil she was holding and passed out on the couch. He gingerly took the papers out of her hand. Then, he carefully put her body in a more comfortable position and kissed her goodnight. 

After a few more hours of work, he carried her to his room. His mom and Owen were on a field trip and wouldn’t be getting back until the next day. Once he set her down, he joined her on the bed after putting on his pajamas. 

The next morning, she woke up in Peter’s arms. She whispered his name, seeing if he would wake up, but after sleeping at 3 in the morning, he wouldn’t budge. Lara Jean got up quietly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before hopping into his shower for a quick rinse. Since she didn’t bring any clothes, she threw on one of his hoodies and her leggings from the day before. 

There was still an hour until they had to leave for school so she started cooking some cinnamon toast for breakfast. When she was almost done, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Peter had cleaned himself up before meeting Lara Jean. 

“Smells good.” He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. 

She leaned back into his chest. “It’s your favorite.”

“If this is what it’s like to wake up with you, I should just propose to you right now.” 

Lara Jean turned around to face him and kissed him.

“I love you too.”

He smiled as he cupped her cheek and kissed her. Before he could deepen the kiss, she stopped him.

“Stop distracting me or else I’ll burn your cinnamon toast.”

“Fine.” He pouted at her. 

“You can distract me later, ok?”

“Ok.” He grinned at her and she turned back around. Once she did, he back hugged her until she was done cooking. 

A few days later, they presented their chemistry project and surprisingly got an A even though they rushed at the last minute. They decided to go to Gabe’s party to celebrate. 

Lara Jean was sitting on the couch, talking to Lucas and Chris. Meanwhile, Peter was busy dominating at beer pong like he always did. 

After a game, he reached his hand out toward Lara Jean.

“Wanna dance?” There was no one else dancing, but he still suggested it.

“Um.”

Chris interrupted their moment and said,”come on, LJ. Lover boy is asking you to dance so go dance!”

“You know what? I’d love to.” She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. 

They started slowly swaying to the music with her hands around his neck and him placing his hands on her waist. Peter started to pull them closer together. 

“I love that you’re mine,” he whispered in her ear.

“I’m all yours and you’re all mine. I love you, Peter Kavinsky.”

“I love you too, Lara Jean Song Covey.” 

They looked at each other before kissing each other. 

“I don’t know how I ended up with a girl like you. I may be the popular one but I’m the one who’s out of your league.”

“Trust me, I’m the lucky one.”

When Peter went to get a drink, Lara Jean saw a post on Gabe’s story.

Gabe: Here’s the only heartfelt message I will ever write, but when I see my boy Peter with Largie, I believe in soulmates. I think they are #couplegoals and all y’all fools don’t know what love is until you see them. 

Underneath his message was a video of them slow dancing to the music which was calm compared to everyone else screaming in the background. They were the only ones dancing. She could seem Peter mouth “I love you” in the video.

She reposted it on her story and tagged Peter and Gabe and walked toward Gabe.

“I see you are always the one secretly snapping pictures or videos of me and Peter.” 

He looked up at her from his beer pong game. “Just in the best friend description. Come here, Largie.”

Gabe picked her up. It was a joke since he always said she was so short and small, but her name sounded like Largie.

Peter came back with two cups in his hands and said,”hey, Gabe! Stop taking my girlfriend.”

He put her down and said,”she’s all yours,” before resuming his game.

“What was that all about?” he asked. Then, she showed him the video of the two of them. 

“That bastard.”

“I heard that,” yelled Gabe.

“Love you, too,” Peter screamed back.

AFTER HIGH SCHOOL AND COLLEGE 

“Lara Jean, I have something super exciting to tell you.”

She looked up at Peter and raised her eyebrows. 

“You know how you love John Hughes movies?”

She nodded slowly.

“My cousin is directing a new romcom which features Molly Ringwald, and me and my charm got him to let us be extras on set.”

Lara Jean stood there with her mouth open. 

“Are you serious?”

“I am the best boyfriend ever.”

She shrieked and jumped into his arms, kissing him all over his face. 

When she pulled back to smile at him, he pulled her back in put his hands on her waist. They started to kiss each other.

“I love you.”

“I know, Covey. I love you too.”

A few weeks later, she and Peter were on set. 

“Hey, just be cool about this.”

“I’m trying to, but I really can’t.”

“If you’re going to lose your cool, you’re going to make me too.”

Then, they saw Molly Ringwald approach them and she squeezed Peter’s hand even more tightly than she was before. 

“Hi, guys! I just heard that you guys got some speaking parts in the movie. Here’s the script. Can you just read it out loud to see if it’s ok?”

“Of course.” Lara Jean’s voice was more high pitched. 

She handed them the scripts and they started to read. 

 

“We met in high school and we were partnered together for a project. That’s when I knew I was in love no matter how cliche it was,” Peter started.

“Where is this going?” she asked, with a stutter from thinking about her idol standing two feet away from her. 

“Will you marry me? Lara Jean.” She looked up from her script and saw Peter and Molly grinning at her. Then, she looked back at her script and it did say Lara Jean. He didn’t make it up. When she looked up again, she saw Peter kneeling down and had a ring box in his hand. 

“Is this for real?” She was shaking and her eyes were filling with tears. 

“I’d never joke about this. Why do you think I got us here?”

“Because you were being nice?”

“You’re just as dense as you were back in high school.”

“But now that I get your intentions… Yes.”

She just wanted to hug him and kiss him, but she stood and watched him slide the ring on her finer. She wrapped her arms around him, crying. 

“Why are you crying?”

“Because you just proposed to me in front of Molly Ringwald and I love you so much.”

“Good point.”

“Kitty’s gonna kill us for not inviting her to our proposal.”

Lara Jean could feel Peter’s laugh vibrating his body. 

She knew that their relationship had been a rom com put into real life, but what they don’t tell you in movies, is that it feels better, scarier, and more worth it in real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Thank you to all the readers that left comments or hit kudos. I know this ending isn’t that good but I just didn’t know how to end the story because their relationship is just everlasting. Hope you enjoy!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic so please leave suggestions on how you want the story to go and I’ll shout you out. The letters are not out. Enjoy!


End file.
